


Spider 蜘蛛

by Alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Sex Scene, M/M, Mild Gore, Spider Hallucination, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam知道他厉害的哥哥害怕蜘蛛，每次看到或想到这种八脚毛怪像谍中谍里的汤姆克鲁斯一样从空中悬吊着滑下，就恶心得要了Dean的老命。这有点类似他讨厌小丑，但有时，他也挺喜欢他哥这一点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider 蜘蛛

**蜘蛛**

CP：Sam／Dean

分级：NC-17

Warning：有暴力，血腥，性场面描写，意识不良。

 

梗概：Sam知道他厉害的哥哥害怕蜘蛛，每次看到或想到这种八脚毛怪像谍中谍里的汤姆克鲁斯一样从空中悬吊着滑下，就恶心得要了Dean的老命。这有点类似他讨厌小丑，但有时，他也挺喜欢他哥这一点。

 

==========================

 

 

    凌晨三点，窗外微弱的天光依然照不亮床上人伸开的手指。路灯玻璃破碎的残影映在旅馆房间的床头。这个留着暗金色短发，一双眼睛在暗夜里警觉地闪着光的男人陷入了烦躁。他睡不着，抬起手在黑暗中试图分辨自己戒指的轮廓。

    昨天他又亲手屠宰了某只恶心的怪物，挥刀砍下头颅时肾上腺素从血液里海潮般涌起又落下的感觉化成此刻无边的空虚。他发出一声沉重的叹息，举起的手颓然落下。

    男人低沉地笑了一声，听起来像受伤动物的闷哼。笑容使他的眼角起了深刻的皱纹。一侧的唇角微微上翘，眼底却毫无笑意。

    他开始胡思乱想。阻止天启拯救苍生，死而复生复死复生之后，换来的居然是在这种静谧的夜里难以成眠。多年不变的杀戮生活突然可笑地不知到底意义何在。

    他是个猎手，不喜欢过度思考人生。但没有人可以抵抗空虚感一次次的袭击。他前所未有地觉得自己是多么孑然一身的存在。一路走来，他似乎像个被诅咒的永生者，眼睁睁地失去无数的美好。他不能救回惨死的父母，不能组建正常的家庭。他身负重任换回的不是蒙天使搭救的恩惠，而是一种疼痛入骨的责罚。空荡荡的内心像被虫子的腿抓挠着一样难过。

   ＂Saving people,hunting things,family business.＂

    男人突然感到一阵作呕，有什么冰凉的感觉蛛网般覆住脊髓，恶心而令人恐惧。Family，这个让他一次次失落至深渊，自觉罪孽深重的词。他想起Lisa和Ben，想起Marry的微笑和John的眼泪，甚至是那个蓝眼睛妖怪强加给他的幻境都是如此吸引人的东西。

    该死，不要再想了！男人用力紧握双拳，修剪整齐的指甲再短也被捏进肉里。用力到全身颤抖，他需要疼痛，疼痛让人清醒，也能让人分神、脱离现实、遗忘。

    他再次向自己的内心承认自己的懦弱。即便有人愿意向他伸出手，容纳他，接受他，他都已经不敢再去抓住。要继续猎杀妖魔，他不能再有更多弱点。Dean知道他所爱的人都太柔弱，承担不了猎魔者令人害怕的沉重的爱。

    不。床上的男人突然僵住了。有一个人可以。

    那是他生活的中心。他保护那个人，却有时刻意希望自己能将他遗忘至最深处。那人的名字对他而言，就像是剧毒的安慰剂。他无数次搭救他，也呼唤他来拯救自己；他伤害那个人，那人也伤害自己。这种重复的循环对男人而言，无异于饮鸩止渴，玩火自焚。

    男人的双眼痛苦地紧闭。他也许找到自己生存最后的意义了，可这却让他无休止地堕落到更深的罪恶和痛苦之中。

    被你们推上神坛的正义之人，他所做过的最罪恶污秽的事情，并不仅仅是放任自己的双手沾满血污

    不属于他的回忆突然再一次叫嚣起来：

    疼痛。 _Sam用尽全力去攻击Dean的身体：拳打脚踢，肘击，摔撞。他迫切想要Dean疼痛，流血，失去行动能力。他们爆炸般的争吵纾解不了任何一方发了疯似的爱与恨。此刻Sam充满着强烈的冲动，他要毁了这个地狱回来的判官式的东西，这个再一次毁了他全部生活和选择权利的存在。_

_可Sam又是那么爱他。他们就像一对巨大而丑陋的连体婴，罪恶的两颗头颅各自怀着鬼胎，一次次试图由身到心地将对方撕成碎片。仿佛一种刀尖剖开心脏的疼痛，爱和恨让他们流血不止。_

_Sam仿佛又回归了失去灵魂时的状态：他怔怔地看着那个丑陋的公吸血鬼撕开手臂，将自己的血液强行喂给神智不清的Dean。他站在那里，心里罪恶的快感使他下身硬得发疼。每只野兽面对它们的猎物，都很清楚下一刻要的是什么：玩弄、占有、丢弃或毁灭。_

  
_于是在墙角Sam单手扯住Dean的头发，头皮似乎都要被这双手的力量撕裂。他强迫口鼻流血的Dean抬起头，受伤的背部紧压墙壁，面对他，靠近他。鼻尖的距离突然缩减到毫厘。Sam突然抓开了Dean前臂上的割伤，满意地目睹Dean美丽的脸上文满痛苦。_

    当时由身到心的强烈痛苦再一次清晰而猛烈地袭击了男人。他呜咽着抱住头，在床垫上蜷缩起来。

  &nbsp

_Sam的另一只手缓慢而用力地擦开Dean脸上的鲜血，把Dean的唇涂抹成艳丽而腥气的红色。随后Dean的腰被死命掐住，对方用牙齿咬住了他脖颈上一整块皮肤，摇晃着头，撕开一处处伤口让脖子也浸泡在Dean自己的鲜血里。Sam已经发了狂，他乐意想尽一切办法让Dean疼得呻吟起来。他是残暴酷虐的地狱来客，他是毫无人性的天堂执法者。他的内里空虚，只剩强烈的凌虐破坏欲望蒸得自己心脏生疼。_

_Sam用身体压住Dean溺水般的挣扎，用嘴吞下对方沙哑的呻吟和呼喊，沾满血污的双手一把扯下了Dean的裤子。_

  
_夜还很长，唯一的问题是，他可以把他美丽的哥哥破坏成什么样子。_

    男人打起了抖，却并非因为寒气。他不愿意面对这个事实：疼痛过后，他又重新感觉自己切实地活着。毫无疑问，这个人的心灵已经被另一个人蹂躏至破碎了。他居然深爱着这种病态的疼痛。

    起风了，关不严实的破窗漏进阵阵凉风，吹过男人精壮宽阔的躯体。被子早已滑落，他起身弯腰去拉，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从边上传来。他紧张地扭过头去，脑海里率先跳出来的画面是一只黑白相间的巨大蜘蛛在墙角爬行。潜意识里深层的恐惧跳了出来。一瞬间枪已上膛，他猛地扭头去看。

    墙角空无一物。

    可那声音还在持续地响着。它来自房里另一张床。

    男人突然放下了警戒，任由手枪危险地脱手掉落撞击地板。

    他知道那是什么东西了。这不是第一次，几乎是每一次。他不用扭头也能从床垫的凹陷声中得知，一个长手长脚的黑影在凌晨醒来，就这样不作预告熟门熟路地爬上他的床。

    这不是个梦魇。黑影喘着粗气，用力抓住他的手腕，像蜘蛛一样分开他的身体，突然地把他压在床上。每一次都是这样。对方禁锢他的四肢，迫使男人接受他，向他袒露最脆弱的部分。金发的男人却只能放任对方予取予求。他不能拒绝对方施舍的疼痛和伤害。他应该感到屈辱，但他宁可想着自己不是这个逼仄破旧的房间里唯一受空虚蒸腾的人，想着也许他是被需要的。这么畸形的想法，还算是在是保护对方吗？

    他失神地呻吟起来，控制不住地幻想一只真正的巨蛛趴在他身上，即将在他的颈侧注射毒液。

    可是没有。即便那人毫不温柔地吻着他，将手指插入他的身体。"Sammy，Sammy！"金发的男人在交缠的唇舌间呼喊，猎物一般地弓起身体，腰肢扭动，不由自主地用脸颊蹭向对方散落的杂乱长发。黑暗之中，看不清他们同样颜色的眼睛，

    背德的禁忌快感随性器一起进入男人的体内。他痛得大叫，但他依然不做任何挣扎。

    Dean害怕蜘蛛，但这个空虚的夜晚，他太需要被充满。

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨喝了酒，头晕之下的产物。没有梗于是乱编了蜘蛛的事情。  
> 语言比较矫情，内容不连贯的话请别在意。  
> Sam视角-第三人全知视角-Sam视角-全知视角。感觉不错。  
> 保持了我一贯的叙述和逻辑混乱，但写得很开心。  
> 当然我喜欢虐待和疼痛。Creepy Love Is Deep Love.


End file.
